Confessions In The Barn
by Showgirl22
Summary: Lana and Clark finally can confide in each other. Better summary inside! WARNING second chapter contains mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: I did not write this with any episode or season in mind except for it could have taken place in an earlier season but there really is no marking point. This is how I picture Clark finally revealing his secret to Lana. First chapter content, second chapter lovin'. Read&review but please be kind I'm still new at this:) Enjoy!!

CHAPTER ONE

"_Lana I've wanted this for so long-"_

"_Shh I know Clark. Me too, I love you so much." Their lips met, an electrical current began to course between them. His tongue prodded at her lips, begging for entry. He was admitted and began to massage her tongue and mouth generously. Then…_

"Mr. Kent! Even thought your mind is clearly elsewhere could you maybe just try to stay with us a little longer?" The class sniggered and Clark slid down low is his seat, trying to become invisible, despite his being one of the tallest boys in school. His face burned as he tried to resume his composure in the wake of his daydream issue. She was constantly on his mind, during his waking and sleeping hours, she was always penetrating his thoughts. She was his reason for living, his essence, his heart and soul and the thing is-she didn't know it. Oh if only he could just walk up to her and say what was in his heart. If only…

_Aww look at him. He looks so sad. _Lana Lang was well aware of the fact that many boys in Smallville High fancied her, as her friend Chloe loved to remind her daily. However there was only one boy in the world for her and that was her friend Clark Kent. She loved the way that his dark brown hair fell into his beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that she couldn't help but stare into when he looked at her. Eyes that could never hide the truth from her. Eyes that unfortunately, did not see her as she saw him…

As the bell rang, Clark headed toward the Torch, the schools newspaper and the pride and joy of one Chloe Sullivan. Clark was a writer there only because she wouldn't leave him alone until he consented, or so he told Chloe. In reality he wanted a job there because Lana often visited Chloe there and he just could never get over that swooping feeling in his stomach whenever she walked into the room. As usual, Chloe immediately began ranting about the newest possible addition to the Wall of Weird the moment Clark walked in. For once, he wasn't listening. His thoughts were on Lana. When he was leaving class he could have sworn he caught her staring at him. Maybe there was something on his jacket? Did he sit on something? She must have been laughing at him like the rest of the class. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time she hadn't noticed him.

"Hello! Earth to Clark Kent! Are you in there?" Chloe laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder with the folder in her hand.

"Oh right sorry Chloe, you were saying?"

"Lana daydreams again huh? You know Clark, you never were real apt at hiding things from me. Why don't you just tell her?"

"Chloe you know why. We're friends and I wouldn't want to ruin that. What if I did? I'd lose her forever. No its better things just stay the way that they are. I don't get rejected and we stay friends." He didn't add that because of his powers he was afraid to get close to anyone because they could get hurt.

"How can you be so quick to judge? Maybe she feels the same." He had to laugh at that one. Lana Lang, the goddess in human form, the most sought-after girl at Smallville High. Right. Like he had a chance there.

Later on in his loft, a place he went to think and be alone, he sat on the sofa, pondering what Chloe had said. Lana had been looking at him a lot lately (which of course he knew because he was always looking back). Was Chloe right? But what if she isn't? What if…

"Clark?" Clarks head snapped up to see Lana looking at him from the landing. Her long brown hair was swept back in a loose bun; she had blue diamond earrings that matched the jacket she had on. Her brown eyes were full of concern.

"You're mom said you were up here, you left school so fast today I was wondering if you were alright but I can understand if you want to be alone."

"No Lana, it's alright, you can stay. I'd like some company." He moved over to make some space for her to sit. She sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"So are you okay Clark? You know that you can always tell me anything." She moved the hand to his face and turned it so they were looking in each other eyes. "I worry about you Clark, why wont you let me in?" she asked, searching for an answer in his eyes. Clark got up and moved to the window.

"Lana, I don't want to hurt you. I just think that if you get to know me you may not like what you see. I care too much about you to let that happen on my behalf."

"How about you let me decide what I can and can not handle Clark? Let me in please." She joined him at the window.

"Lana, you don't know how much I want to tell you everything, really I do. You mean so much to me. You-" Her lips silenced his. His eyes widened in surprise and then closed with lust. They broke apart, Lana's face was flushed, and Clark guessed his was too. _Oh no, why did I do that? He probably thinks I'm ridiculous now._

"Oh my god Clark! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" He cut her off this time. She gladly accepted this by opening her lips when his tongue graced across them. Their tongues battle for dominance. Her hands were tangled in his hair and shirt, his were pulling her waist against him, never wanting to let go. They seemed to kiss for an eternity and only broke for the air that their deprived lungs were screaming for. Clark rested his forehead on Lana's. He looked right into her eyes, just as lost in the moment as she was. He took a very deep breath.

"I love you Lana Lang. I always have. I always will. You mean so much to me, I would do anything for you, go anywhere just to be with you. I love the way that your nose crinkles when you laugh or how you always look for the good in people. I just hope that you can find it in me. Do you trust me Lana?"

"Of course I do Clark! You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you. I love you so much Clark Kent. You make me feel safe and happy. I trust you with every fiber of my being and more."

"Good, because there is something I want to show you, something no one knows, but I'm not sure how you will react."

"Clark, we just went over this."

"Ok I know I'm sorry." He took a very deep breath. "Lana, you know how I said I was adopted? Well, that's not entirely true. I was adopted but my parents aren't from Kansas or even then United States."

"So what are you? Canadian" Lana joked.

"Ha-ha very funny Lana. No actually I'm kryptonian. It's a planet that was consumed by civil war and my parents sent me to Earth during the meteor shower."

"The meteor shower? So that would mean that…"

"Yes I am an alien and my coming to Earth killed your parents. Lana I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would blame me or think I was a freak." She didn't respond for a minute or two, just stared out the window.

"When my parents died," she began "I was lost; I did blame the meteor shower. But as I've grown I've realized that doing that was stupid and there was no way to prevent nature from taking its course. And Clark, I could never think you are a freak."

He grinned "How about now?"

"What are you…Oh my god Clark! We're flying!" Indeed, he had lifted them into the rafters of the barn. She clung to him.

"Lana its okay, I'm in total control, you don't have to be scared." He slowly lowered them to the ground, Lana still clinging to his shirt. Once they landed she let go and went back to stand by the couch. Clark joined her to find that her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Clark, I'm so just so happy. You finally let me in, you don't know how happy this makes me that you trust me so much." With that she stood up, walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Nuzzling his nose with hers she put her hands on the side of his face, sighing with content as his arms slid around her waist again. He leaned down and captured her lips one more time. Again their tongues danced as their hands began to travel and explore. Her hands became tangled in his dark locks and his found their way to her nicely shaped butt. She moaned into his mouth and he picked her up and her lips went around his waist and he carried her to his bed. They sat there and with their mouths still locked together, Clark slowly began to lower Lana to the bed.

"Wait. Lana are you sure about this? We should stop now before it goes too far."

"Clark, I could never imagine a better time than right now. You are the one and only person I would ever want to share this with. Its' okay I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Now, armed with this new sense of confidence, Clark confidently crashed his lips to hers, putting every ounce of emotion into

Now, armed with this new sense of confidence, Clark confidently crashed his lips to hers, putting every ounce of emotion into that one action. Lana sensed this and responded in kind. She also sensed that he was trying not to hurt her by lying completely on top of her and even though she found this sweet, it was unnecessary.

"Clark, stop holding back, its okay." With that she pulled him so close that there was nothing between them, well except for something very hard poking Lana in the leg. Her eyes widened with realization then she smiled and Clark caught on and blushed. Lana smiled mischievously and grinded her body against his erection. Now it was _his_ eyes turn to widen and then roll back. He moaned every time she repeated the motion. Suddenly she stopped, smiled again and began sliding her hands under his shirt until it was up over his head and then threw it to the side. She gasped when her fingers came into contact with his hardened abs. She could feel his muscle twitch under her touch. She leaned down and replaced her fingers with her lips, kissing a trail from his neck to pecks to his abs. Clark placed his hands on her face and pulled her back up to kiss her passionately before locking their fingers together and bringing them up over her head. Then he imitated her by slowly pulling her shirt up over her head. Inch by inch he dragged the shirt until her first her stomach, then her ribs and then finally her breasts, those perky mounds, were revealed to him at last. It was like every fantasy he had ever had except that this was the part when he usually woke up and this time he was already awake. The thought made him grin and he looked into her eyes and thanked every god, known and unknown alike, that this was happening.

"Wow." She blushed. "Lana you are beautiful."

"What you mean you never used your x-ray to see under my shirt?" She joked.

"Well…"

"Clark!"

"Lana I'm totally kidding, I thought it wouldn't be right." She laughed and he kissed her quickly yet meaningfully. He cupped her left breast with his hand and kneaded it while his mouth suckled on the right. After a few minutes of this, he switched breasts, eliciting plenty of moans from the woman under him. He began to work his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button, and finally reaching her jeans. He looked up at her, as if asking for permission. There was so much lust in her eyes, it told Clark all he needed to know.

After he had pulled her jeans off, he ran his hand up her creamy, smooth thighs as he began to kiss her from her toes up. He wanted to make this last and she could tell and it nearly brought her to tears again. The passion he was showering her with was so true and she knew that this was the right thing to do. Suddenly, all thought was driven from her mind when Clark's lips reached her inner thighs. She smiled and sat up, leaving Clark bewildered.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" he asked fearfully.

"Of course not, I just decided that you, Mr. Kent, are way too over dressed for this occasion." And with that she flipped them over so that she was straddling him, and conveniently straddling his obvious erection. She grinned again and began to follow his treasure trail, kissing and licking her way down his abs. She grabbed his zipper with her teeth and pulled it down, thereby freeing his manhood from its cotton confines. She climbed back up the bed to kiss him fiercely and then grabbed him through his boxers making him jump with surprise.

"Show me how." She whispered in his ear. He placed his hand over hers, guiding her up and down his shaft, slowly and gently at first but then harder and faster. Clark could feel the pressure building so he kept his hand on hers pumping away until he came with such a force that Lana was surprised his boxers didn't come off on their own. After a moment of Clark lazily making patterns on Lana's stomach with his fingers, he stood up and removed his boxers. Lana stared in surprise and his size before standing up to remove hers as well. The couple stood there, taking in the moment and basking in their love before running into each others arms and falling back onto the bed, limbs entangled and mouths locked.

Clark moved down nipping at her neck then further until he was between her legs once more. Lana looked at him imploringly, knowing that she would surely go mad from the heat and pressure that was building in her stomach. Now is the time for payback, Clark thought to himself. He thrust his tongue into her fold, making her once again squirm with pleasure. He found her special nub and took it fully into his mouth, sucking on it hard. She came into his mouth within a few minutes and Clark licked her clean. Then, without waiting for her to recover, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Lana, are you sure? You better tell me right now if you are not because I don't know how much longer I can hold back."

"Good. I don't want you to Clark, I never did." And with that he entered her slick tunnel so he was sheathed all the way, breaking her barrier in the process. Tears sprung to her eyes for the third time that night and Clark sweetly kissed them away, muttering words of love in between each kiss. After a few moments, the initial pain began to fade and Lana could feel that pressure building again as the pain gave way to pleasure. She nudged her hips to signal Clark, who was trying his hardest to wait patiently, that it was time to get a move on. He pulled out almost all the way and then came back down.

Soon they were both covered in sweat and moaning so loud that there was an echo is the rafters. If Clark was capable of thought at this moment, he'd probably be thankful that his parents were not around to hear them. Feeling his own climax coming on, he snaked a hand between then to rub the place where he knew that her clitoris was. The combination of senses was almost enough to make Lana scream with pleasure. In and out, in and out until finally waves upon waves of energy swept through them as they climaxed together and collapsed on the bed, Clark on top of Lana. After a few moments, Clark regained his breath, pulled out of her and rolled next to her so that they were facing each other. Though they were both flushed and covered in sweat, Clark felt that Lana had never looked more beautiful.

"Clark? Are you okay, you are trembling a little."

"I've never been better Lana. I love you so much."

"I love you too Clark." She whispered.

"Lana, we are going to graduate in a few months and then I don't know what is going to happen but I have to ask you something. Will you marry me? I've realized that I don't ever want to be without you, no matter what happens."

"Oh Clark! Of course I will! I love you so much, I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my life than with you." She grabbed his face and kissed him with all the energy she had. A few minutes later they broke apart and Lana snuggled up to Clark because they were both tired and sleep was coming on fast. Lana laid her head on his chest, sighed in contentment and was instantly asleep. Clark lay there for a few moments, playing with her hair and soon he too was asleep. The last thought in his mind before falling asleep was that for once, reality was better than dreaming.

--


End file.
